


An Issue with a Small Circle of Gold

by The_Bentley



Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Aborted Attempt At Sex, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: “Just stay still, angel.  It’s going to work now.”“Oh!  I’m slipping!”“Are you an angel or what?  Miracle up some stability.  I’m finally getting somewhere!”A bubble bath seems like a romantic place to have sex.  Unfortunately for Crowley and Aziraphale, it's just full of bumps, bruises and other injuries.  And that's not even mentioning where Aziraphale loses his wedding ring . . .
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861126
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: GO Angst Bingo 2020, Kisses Bingo





	An Issue with a Small Circle of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses Bingo Call: Ring Kisses
> 
> Angst Bingo Call: Physical Hurt and Comfort. (This is a humorous piece, but I'm going to call getting injured during sex light angst, dammit. Especially when poor Crowley hurts his equipment and has some trouble with rings.)
> 
> I couldn't think of a thing to write about when suddenly a piece of fanart of Crowley and Aziraphale having some sexy fun in a bubble bath popped into my head. Crowley was behind Aziraphale, they were having a grand old time and bubbles covered the floor from all the splashing. I wish I could give credit where credit is due, but since I can't -- thank you, mystery artist, for the art that inspired this fic.

The water in the tub splashed out as they tried to make things work the best they could under the circumstances. Crowley growled in frustration as he thrust into Aziraphale, who was clinging to the sides of the clawfoot tub like he would fall off the edge of the Earth if he let go. Bubbles were spread far and wide across the tile floor as more water escaped the confines of the tub with every one of Crowley’s thrusts. Aziraphale wasn’t helping matters any with his constant shifting in his attempts to find an angle that worked. Finally, he did, Crowley knowing it by the upswing in moans escaping his throat. 

“Just stay still, angel. It’s going to work now.”

“Oh! I’m slipping!”

“Are you an angel or what? Miracle up some stability. I’m finally getting somewhere!”

Aziraphale stabilized himself, not letting up the death grip he had on the edge of the tub. Arse thrust out, back arched and head thrown back, he presented a comically dramatic pose to Crowley, who clawed for purchase at his shoulders, having given up being able to curl a hand around Aziraphale’s cock to help him along. It wasn’t going to happen if Crowley was going to stay upright. He felt a knee slip mid-thrust and more water abruptly left the tub.

“Ow . . .”

“Are you all right, my dear?”

“Fine.” He shoved two fingers in the angel’s mouth. “Suck on these. You distract me every time you speak. Sorry.”

Aziraphale did as Crowley requested taking his fingers deep into his mouth to lick and suck on until he slipped again, almost smacking his head on the side of the tub. He felt Crowley abruptly fall out of him as a whimper reached his ears. Swivelling around quick as he could, Aziraphale looked to see what had happened to cause such an agonizing sound from Crowley. Both of Crowley’s hands were under the water and he was wearing a pained expression on his face. Aziraphale reached under his chin to tip his head up with concern, Crowley’s golden eyes clouding over with pain.

“What happened?”

“Things bent the wrong way when you slipped and I fell out of you. For the love of all that’s unholy, it huuuuuuuurts!” whined the demon.

Sighing Aziraphale snapped his fingers. The bathroom dissolved into their bedroom, the two of them positioned, all dried off, on the large bed, Crowley lying flat on his back while Aziraphale sat beside him taking a look at his aching equipment. He ran a hand clinically over Crowley’s still-hard member, searching with his powers for any sign of damage that would require healing. There was none; it was just reacting to exiting Aziraphale at entirely the wrong angle. Using a quick healing miracle, he took away the pain, then bent over to give it a kiss on the top of the glans. 

“There,” he said to Crowley. “No serious injuries.”

“Thank you, angel.”

Aziraphale crawled on top of him, his cock lined up with Crowley’s cheeks where he rubbed it up and down against him, making the demon gasp in response. “But I think it deserves a little rest, so why don’t I finish up?”

He pulled Crowley’s legs up, hooking them over his shoulders, encouraging Crowley to push against them for more movement. Together they thrust, getting into a rhythm that elevated their mood once again, the disastrous attempt to fuck in the tub forgotten. Aziraphale leaned forward, taking Crowley’s head in his hands and setting his lips on his mouth. He breathed into Crowley, feeling him breathe back into his own mouth, the warmth of his breath passing over his tongue with a kind of intimate tingling. Deciding to take it as far as Crowley had, Aziraphale sat up as much as their entangled position would allow and offered his own fingers to Crowley.

“Your turn to suck on them,” he told him.

Crowley pulled his fingers into his mouth one by one, licking them sensuously before sucking for a minute or two, his tongue pressed hard against the bottom of the finger, all which resulted in satisfying breathy sounds from Aziraphale. He paid particularly close attention to Aziraphale’s ring finger, on which he wore his wedding band. Kissing first around the ring itself, he sucked the tip of it, stopping to lick over the finger’s pad before pulling it further in his mouth. He got it down to the second knuckle before sucking hard — an action that made Aziraphale groan and his thrusting stutter. Feeling bold, Crowley deep-throated the entire digit, drawing Aziraphale’s finger into his mouth to the last knuckle. He licked over Aziraphale’s wedding ring again before disaster hit. Again.

Crowley jerked with a wheezing sound, his body trying to sit upright while his legs were still stuck in the air. The useless movements would have been comical under other circumstances but were instead alarming to him and Aziraphale as he rocked helplessly below his husband. The angel quickly jumped off him, pulling him to a full sitting position while he gasped and choked. He felt Aziraphale land some hard thumps on his back as his hands flew to his throat.

“I swallowed your wedding ring. It’s stuck in my throat,” wheezed Crowley, tears running down his face from the pain.

“You what?” Aziraphale quickly looked at his own hand, noting the lack of a ring. “How in Heaven’s name did you do that?”

Using a demonic miracle to help things along, Crowley spat out the ring in his hand, running a finger over it to get rid of the saliva it had collected on its round-trip journey in and out of his oesophagus. Blushing, he took up Aziraphale’s hand and slipped it back on when it belonged. Finishing up by touching it lightly with his fingertips, he resized it, shrinking it enough that it wouldn’t easily slip off over Aziraphale knuckle again. The angel felt it hug his finger tighter and looked over Crowley’s work before running a hand through his hair in thanks.

“Do you want to continue?” he asked tentatively.

“No, not really.”

“Me, neither.”

Instead, they pulled the bed covers up over themselves, burrowing within their warmth on this cold night. After all that drama, an evening spent binge-watching their favourite shows seemed preferable to Crowley injuring himself in some spectacular manner for a third time that evening, in Crowley’s opinion. Aziraphale was in complete agreement. There were some places he didn’t want to have to fetch his wedding ring out of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they could have expanded the tub with a miracle, but they weren’t thinking with those heads at the moment. And is it possible to suck someone’s ring off? Probably not but it’s funny when it happens to these two.


End file.
